The invention relates to a technical device, particularly an electromechanical deck for moving information carriers, the device comprising at least one plastics function part formed on a deck plate, which part has been moulded onto the deck plate by outsert-moulding and comprises at least one bridge element, which traverses a hole in the deck plate, and retaining elements, which are situated at the deck plate surfaces and are interconnected by the bridge element, the plastics of said part being subject to shrinkage after injection-moulding.
Technical devices comprising metal supporting plates having moulded-on plastics parts are known. The technique of manufacturing such metal supporting plates is known as outsert-moulding. The function parts formed on the metal supporting plate are intended for a variety of purposes, such as retaining, supporting or guiding further function pans. The moulded-on pans and the metal supporting plate are always joined in that moulded plastics retaining elements formed at opposite sides of a hole in the metal plate are interconnected by a bridge element traversing the hole. The length reduction of the bridge element as a result of the inevitable shrinkage of the plastics after moulding causes the retaining elements to be drawn towards both plate surfaces. This results in a comparatively tight fit which just allows a rotation into a desired position but which is not comparable to a bearing construction whose parts in operation constantly perform a movement, for example a rotation or translation.
From DE 39 11 746 C2 it is known to provide a mobility similar to that of a rotary or sliding bearing by deformation of the moulded-on material after the moulding process.
From JP 57-197139 A it is known to interpose between the mould cavity for a retaining element of the kind described and the associated plate surface a spacer which should be retained very carefully and reliably during the moulding process. After moulding, this spacer is removed to provide the mobility of the moulded-on pan. The insertion, retention and subsequent removal of the spacer render the process too laborious for mass production.
It has also been proposed to provide a different shrinkage force, and thus a greater or smaller mobility at the corresponding bearing locations, by varying the thickness of the retaining elements. However, the resulting mobility is inadequate for the construction of lever or toothed-wheel bearings. In addition, the retaining elements around the hole in the metal plate cannot be made arbitrarily thin because in such cases it is no longer guaranteed that the hole with the bridge element and the retaining elements connected thereto is filled correctly during injection moulding. Moreover, the mechanical strength of a connection of function parts to very thin retaining elements is inadequate.